Team RWBY
}} RWBY (pronounced "Ruby") is a team of students from Beacon Academy, which is comprised of the main characters: leader Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Originally unable to even hold a proper conversation together, the team eventually grows into a tightly-knit group, willing to risk their futures and even their lives for each other. They have no qualms breaking the rules to do what they believe is right. The first battle with the four members fighting together takes place in "Players and Pieces", though it happens before the team's official formation. Team RWBY is formed later in the same episode. During the Beacon Academy Initiation, the team brings back the two White Knight pieces. Over the course of their next two semesters at Beacon, Team RWBY stops the plans of various villains such as Roman Torchwick and the White Fang and participates in the Vytal Festival tournament, in which they manage to reach the finals. After the fall of Beacon, the team splits up, with Weiss returning to Atlas, Blake running away to Menagerie, Yang recovering in Patch and Ruby going to Haven with Jaune, Nora and Ren. In Volume 5, the team converges on Haven, with Yang and Weiss reuniting in "Lighting the Fire", and then the two of them reuniting with Ruby in "Known by its Song". Blake eventually arrives as well, and the full team has a brief reunion in "Downfall". After the Battle of Haven concludes, the team has a proper reunion. Members Team Attacks V2E4_Freezerburn.png|Freezerburn V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate V2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2 04 00073.png|Bumblebee V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower Each pairing, or permutation of Team RWBY has their own "team attack" (with the exception of Ruby + Yang) that are executed upon Ruby shouting a specific term. All of these identified team attacks were demonstrated in "Painting the Town..." during the battle against Roman piloting an Atlesian Paladin-290. *'Freezerburn (Weiss + Yang)' - Weiss freezes the ground whilst Yang jumps into the air and proceeds to punch the frozen ground whilst firing Ember Celica. The evaporation then creates a mist which can be utilized for cover and creates opportunities for sneak attacks. Named due to the pair's respective associations with cold and heat. *'Checkmate (Blake + Weiss)' - Both Weiss and Blake proceed to attack an opponent simultaneously seeking to outmaneuver and overwhelm them. Named due to chess' black and white color scheme. *'Ladybug (Blake + Ruby)' - Using their speed, Ruby and Blake attack the enemy from opposite sides in alternating sliding maneuvers. Named for ladybug's characteristic black and red coloring. *'Bumblebee (Blake + Yang)' - Yang latches on to one end of Blake's Gambol Shroud. Blake then swings Yang to create momentum for Yang's punch whilst firing Ember Celica. Named for a bumblebee's characteristic black and yellow coloring. *'Ice Flower (Ruby + Weiss)' - Weiss uses her glyphs to encase Ruby's sniper bullets in ice. The ice enhances Ruby's attack, and the area where the bullet hits is frozen on impact. Named for Weiss' association with ice, and Ruby's last name. Trivia *All of the members were indirectly referenced in the lyrics of "Red Like Roses" by their theme colors. *Team RWBY was comprised of characters inspired by various fairy tales. **Ruby alludes to Little Red Riding Hood, and her design is greatly influenced by the title character, as seen by her red hood and cloak and her association with wolves via fighting Beowolves. **Weiss alludes to the titular character in Snow White, for her name means "White Snow" in German, she sings of a mirror (a famous element of the original story) during the "White" Trailer and the pendant on her necklace is shaped like an apple. **Blake alludes to Belle (meaning "beauty" in French), the heroine of Beauty and the Beast, due to her surname containing "Bella" (meaning "beauty" in Italian), a love of books and her partner Adam Taurus, whose design is based around roses, shares the popular name for the Beast ("Adam"). **Yang alludes to Goldilocks from The Tale of the Three Bears through her long blonde hair and constant fights with various bears, such as the DJ from Junior's Club, Junior Xiong (whose name means "black bear") and Uraii. *The members of Team RWBY might also have connections to flowers and plants in their designs. **Roses are Ruby's motif, given her surname (and that of her weapon), her symbol, and the petals she emits in battle. **Weiss' weapon, Myrtenaster, is based on "Myrten Aster", the German translation for a family of flowers known as Myrtaceae that are typically found to be white. **Blake's surname is also the name of a deadly nightshade called belladonna. This also appears to be her symbol. **Yang's Ember Celica is possibly named after a type of hot bell pepper called "Celica", which can be yellow. This is seen in her symbol, which resembles both a bell pepper and a heart. *Every Member of Team RWBY has been shown as a child. Blake has been shown as a child in her flashback in "Black and White", Yang and Ruby were both shown as children in the flashback in "Burning the Candle" and Weiss has been shown as a child in Chapter 3 of the ''RWBY'' Manga and in a family painting in "Remembrance". *The tactical "team" or "combination" attacks Team RWBY performs are also the names of fan shippings of the members involved. *They share a similar color theme to Team STRQ: **Red for Raven and Ruby. **White for Summer and Weiss. **Black for Qrow and Blake. **Yellow for Taiyang and Yang. *Two members of both teams are biologically related: **Qrow and Raven are twin siblings. **Ruby and Yang are half-sisters. Category:RWBY Category:Superhero teams Category:Fictional monster hunters